Tech Support
This serves as a sort of... I dunno, a forum, for players to help each other out with technical problems. Note this isn't for tips on where to get nice stuff or good trade routes, nor is a bug reporting page. This is for people who have trouble with the download, getting onto the server, crashing, or other technical problems. If you have a problem, just edit the page or leave a comment, we'll get back to you as soon as possible. Try and check before to see if someone had a similar problem and found a solution. For bug reporting, as well as a list of known issues, pop on over to bug reporting. For non-tech-support questions about the game, head over to the FAQ. Also check the following: Common Problems Server is not showing up This is usually a case of it being overloaded or you just have slow internet. If other servers show up, filter for "incompatible builds" and wait a while. The server will show up eventually. You should also make sure the server is up. Can see server, but cannot connect to it The most common problem here is that your firewall or anti-virus is blocking it. Make sure either or both allow Freelancer and FLserver.exe access to the internet. Game crashes when I launch to space If you crash when entering space, but the server itself doesn't crash, this means your files have a serious mismatch with the server's. This is caused by a corrupt download or install, and the only remedy is to, you guesed it, reinstall or redownload. My HUD is cut off/fucked up Add -dx to the target line of your freelancer shortcut. When I use FLCompanion, it looses its shit and errors. This is intentional. Find your broken trade routes yourself. A station/gate won't allow me to dock, or a merchant won't let me buy a ship/weapon Some stations/gates are locked, and requrie that you have thier infokey. Some stations and items require to you to have completed a quest before you can dock with them/buy them. I was suddenly disconnected, and now the server won't show up. I checked my internet and it's fine. The server just crashed. If it's not back up in about a minute, then contact one of the people who can restart the server on steam (Cady, Dageoffant, or Pastaspace). also tell them what you were doing when it crashed I crash whenever I reach level 3 in the main campaign This seems to be a common problem with both singleplayer and multiplayer. New York in general is screwed over, hence why we locked it on the server. We recommend download the Freelancer SDK, backing up your DATA/UNIVERSE/SYSTEMS/LI01/li01.ini file, then replacing it with the SDK's, at least while you're in singleplayer. Useful command line augments How to use these: A command line augment is a thing you add to the target window of a shortcut to tell a program to do a special thing when it starts. They should be added outside the quotation marks, so if you wanted to use -window and -dx, your target window would look something like this: "C:/Program Files (x86)/Microsoft Games/Freelancer/EXE/freelancer.exe" -window -dx The stuff: